Christmas Shopping
by gundam06serenity
Summary: The Gundam boys decide to go christmass shopping in London. (Hyped up Duo and Quatre let loose in Hamlys and Harrods....ooo) mentions of yaoi, 1x2x5 3x4 13x6
1. Default Chapter

Christmas Shopping:  
  
Just a little fic I started on my way to London. A bit silly! The Gundam guys go Christmas shopping together in London.Duo loose in Harrods and Hamlys? Hyped up Duo and Quatre?! Ooooo.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the gundam guys, etcetcetc. Also Harrods and Hamlys are both shops in London. (Hamlys is the biggest toyshop in the world apparently. Hehehe. Duo and Quatre loose in toyshop? Uh-oh.)  
  
um, I don't know how to spell hamlys, but if you do, tell me!  
  
Chapter One: Shopping!!!  
  
"Wahooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Yea! Yayayayayayayayayayayayyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy! Shopping, shopping, la la la la la, shopping shopping, la de da de da. Shopping, shopping.." Duo happily sung as he enthusiastically skipped around the room.  
  
*groan*  
  
"Tel me again how Winner and Maxwell managed to convince us to go Christmas shopping with them?" Wufei groaned, Heero nodding in agreement, as a hyper Quatre zoomed passed them, joining Duo in dancing around the room.  
  
"Four words. Chiba eyes. No sex." Trowa replied, nervously watching Quatre and Duo.  
  
" Just how much sugar and caffeine have those two had this morning?"  
  
"Only five or six pots of caffeine and the equivalence of two or three bags of sugar each."  
  
"Only?! It's not even five Am yet! And why the hell do we have to get up so god-damned early anyway, just to go shopping?!" Wufei ranted, as Duo shot past him, arms above his head, pretending to be a reindeer.  
  
"Quatre wanted to go to a shop called Harrods? And when Duo realised Quatre wanted to go to London, he started going on about some place called Hamlys." Trowa replied.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that Trowa." Heero groaned.  
  
"Why-oh, no-!"  
  
"Hamlys, hamlys, HAMLYS, HAMLYS, HAMLYS, HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMmmmmmmllllllllllyyyyyyyyysssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo manically shouted, jumping on Heero, before throwing himself on Wufei.  
  
"Um, Duo, what is Hamlys?" Quatre asked, as he stopped bouncing up and down on Trowa's lap for a minute.  
  
"Hamlys is like the BIGGEST TOYSHOP IN THE WORLD!!!! YAAAAAAAY!!! Toyshop, toyshop, toyshop, TOYSHOP...!!!"  
  
"Is it really safe to set Maxwell and Winner loose in a toy store?" Wufei asked, as Duo zoomed off towards the kitchen, dragging a still bouncing Quatre behind him, going in search of sugar.  
  
"It's going to be a long day, isn't it?" Wufei nervously asked, receiving nods of agreement from both Trowa and Heero, as they all nervously watched their partners zoom around the safe house.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Will post next chapter soon! Hyper Duo and Quatre on the way to London with the other pilots  
  
Chapter Two: Are we there yet? 


	2. Are we there yet?

Christmas shopping chapter two: Are we there yet?  
  
"Yay! Shopping shopping shopping shopping SHOPPING!!!" Duo bounced up and down in the back seat of the black land rover Heero was driving them to London with. Quatre bounced up and down, up and down excitedly in the other window seat.  
  
Trowa had sensibly sat in the front seat next to Heero, and had brought earplugs with him.  
  
Wufei, unfortunately, was stuck in-between Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Injustice! Yui, Barton, how could you?! This is a great injustice! Barton, Yui, are you even listening to me?! INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei angrily ranted, realising that both Trowa and Heero were using their earplugs, and Trowa was fast asleep.  
  
"In-*bang*-jus-*bang*-tice-*bang*-Na-*bang*-ta-*bang*-ku-*bang*-save-*bang*- me-*bang*-!" Wufei moaned, banging his head against the back of Heero's seat.  
  
"Do you think that Quatre and Duo will ever calm down or at least come down off of their sugar high?" Heero quietly asked Trowa, removing his earplugs, trying to be heard over Duo and Quatre's rather loud and rude interpretation of Rudolph the red nosed reign deer.  
  
"Hopefully they should."  
  
"No we wont! We're too excited! We'll just keep talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and."  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
"Snore, snore, snore, snore"  
  
"Yui, Barton, I swear on my honour that as soon as we get to London justice shall be served!" Wufei angrily whispered. Both Quatre and Duo had zonked out. Both were glomping him in their sleep, and Quatre was drooling on him.  
  
"Especially you, Barton!"  
  
1 hour later, stuck in a traffic jam about an hour away from London  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No."  
  
" Are we there now?!"  
  
Heero's eye began to twitch. They had barley moved an inch in the past half hour, and now Duo and Quatre had awoken, they were apparently playing the ' Drive Heero and Trowa to breaking point' game. Poor Wufei had passed out a while back, the front of his shirt covered in drool, both of his arms and his waist bruised from over-glomping.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Um, Trowa?"  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
"Are we there yet? I need to go wee-wee!"  
  
"Urg!!!!!" Heero began banging his head against the steering wheel, Trowa against the window.  
  
"Hehehehehehe!!!"  
  
"Heero, make the traffic go faster"  
  
"Yea, Trowa, make it go faster. We wanna go shopping now!"  
  
"Quatre, Duo, be reasonable, we can't-"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Duo, Quatre-"  
  
"NO! NOW! Nownownownownownownownownownownownownownow!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up! I'll do it if you will just shut up!" Wufei grumpily woke up. He pushed his way past Duo, out of the car, grabbing Heero and Trowa on his way out.  
  
He stormed over to the pale pink car at the front of the traffic jam, Heero stormed over to a Florissant yellow car blocking the second lane, Trowa over to a black car in the third lane.  
  
"Excuse me." Wufei politely knocked on the window of the car.  
  
"Yes?" A woman in her early twenties answered, winding down her window.  
  
"Onna, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Wufei brandished his kanta at her, it seemingly appeared out of nowhere (Where do Wufei and Heero hide their weapons?..*author starts cackling manically* chiba Heero appears beside author, brandishing chiba gun at her. " You wwrite stowry now, eviewl awthoer, or i'wl let Duwo-chan loose in your roowme again!" author sweetdrops. "Ok, ok! Sheesh! And they think I'm the evil one!)  
  
"Because of you, I have been stuck in my car for the past hour with two hyper, sugar-high baka's and their unjust boyfriends! I have been drooled over, glomped, bruised and ignored, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" You ARE going to move this car, you ARE going to get out of my way, and you ARE going to DO IT NOW!" Wufei ranted, reducing the poor woman to tears.  
  
Heero was having a similar effect on his chosen victims.  
  
"Hn" Heero knocked on the window of the yellow car. Their answer was a one- fingered salute.  
  
"Hn." Heero's arm shot out through the window, smashing the glass, grabbing the nineteen year old driver's collar.  
  
"Omae o korasu"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will kill you, unless you move your car now!" Heero pointed his gun at the man. (Again, where does he keep it? Hum..Hehehe -chiba Wufei appears this time brandishing chiba kanta at the author- you guys are no fun! -author pouts- huh! See if I ever actually finish a fic with you in it now!)  
  
Trowa, being Trowa, found a very different, unique way of getting his victims to move.  
  
He went over and stood by the car, staring at the driver.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
Stare  
  
"Um, are you ok?  
  
Stare  
  
"Do you speak English?"  
  
Stare  
  
"Hehe, um, well, we'll just be leaving now" Driver drove off at top speed, Trowa Staring after him  
  
back at car  
  
"Wufei, I knew you'd come through for us!"  
  
"Wu-man, you are the coolest!" Quatre and Duo happily cried, glomping Wufei.  
  
"Ack! Yui, Barton, help!"  
  
Stare  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"How come both of us helped get the traffic moving, yet they only thank Wufei?" Heero asked Trowa.  
  
Glancing back, he replied  
  
"Do you really want them to thank you like that while you're driving?"  
  
*Sweet drops*  
  
"Good point"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are we there yet?" Three voices chorused from the back.  
  
"Wufei?!"  
  
"Hehehe! Sugar is good, very good!" Wufei bounced.  
  
"Oh no, we've got another one!"  
  
End of chapter two  
  
Chapter three: TOYS!!! HARRODS, HAMLYS, Oz officials?!!!  
  
What do ya think? 


End file.
